A flexible display refers to a kind of a display technology or a display device which may be manufactured to be super-thin, super-large and flexible, by using a flexible substrate. The main features of the flexible display may be described with three words: thin, light, and flexible.
A flexible substrate in the related art is generally divided into two regions: one is an inflexible region while the other is a flexible region. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of a flexible array substrate in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, on an array substrate 1, a position where a driving unit 4 is provided is in the flexible region, the driving unit 4 is connected to a data line 2 and a gate line 3 to drive a thin film transistor (TFT) 5 provided on the panel; other region is the flexible region.
As shown in FIG. 1, the data line 2 and the gate line 3 are provided in a manner of being perpendicular to a side of the flexible substrate. Therefore, in this case, the numbers of the TFTs correspondingly connected to each of the data lines are exactly the same. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing data driving signals for a flexible array substrate in the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, the driving signals corresponding to each of the data lines include sub-signals (i.e., pulses in FIG. 2) of a same number.
However, this manner is only suited for the case in which numbers of the TFTs correspondingly connected to the respective data lines are same, and therefore does not have flexibility.